The present invention relates generally to a device for coupling pipe sections whose one end has an outwardly directed bead or a plurality of projections positioned along the circumference. The invention is particularly directed to a device with a clamping band of the type which preferably is used for the coupling of pipes of thin metal sheet, of which the front ends have flanges or outwardly directed beads, such as spiral-fold ventilating pipes and grain conveying pipes, or for the clamping of, for instance, end covers on electric motors or the like. Pipe sections, to which the invention is applicable, are shown in, for instance, Danish Design Registration MR 0508/89.
Prior-art clamping bands of this type are usually fitted with a clamping device, which can consist of, for instance, a handle with a wire or leaf spring (snap lock), the handle and the spring being directly integrated with the clamping band by bending or like operation, or attached by means of mountings which are mounted on the band by riveting or welding.
There are also prior-art clamping bands whose ends are bent perpendicularly away from the band and formed with through holes, the band being clamped by a screw being passed through the outwardly bent ends and a preferably square nut being put on the screw, whereupon the screw and the nut are clamped, thereby moving the ends of the clamping band together.
These prior-art devices are, however, provided with rather complicated clamping mechanisms. Usually, the abutment means cooperating with the straining screw are specially designed and positioned in specially constructed spaces or pockets which are defined by flanges of the clamping band. For instance, the pockets may be formed by the two end portions of the clamping band being rearwardly bent and riveted, soldered or welded to the outer circumference of the clamping band. This makes the construction of the clamping device expensive.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive coupling device which eliminates the drawbacks inherent in prior-art clamping bands. Moreover, the invention aims at providing a coupling device having a good sealing effect.